


and i will give up this fight, 'cause i can't make you love me if you don't

by efox7895



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Like loads of it, Maybe a happy ending, first fic, it all depends on your point of view really, it's 4:20 and i'm depressed, rating may change idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efox7895/pseuds/efox7895
Summary: Tommy get's introduced to the team, and Trini can't cope with it.(I suck at summaries so sorry about that. Hopefully the fic won't be as shit as the summary)





	and i will give up this fight, 'cause i can't make you love me if you don't

**Author's Note:**

> I knew my first fic would be angsty, just not this angsty. Sorry for the trash that follows

For Trini, it had all started to go to shit the moment both she and Jason bitch slapped Rita into space. Not because Rita survived. No, if anything her constant barrage of weird-ass monsters give her some much needed therapy.

 

No, it all started when Tommy fucking Oliver strolled into the command centre, with that stupid grin on his face.

 

It was a routine battle - Rita sends down a monster, they kill said monster, monster grows 30 stories tall, they form the megazord, the rangers win. It was a pretty basic routine in the end.

 

It was after the battle, when Zordon called them in for some mysterious reason. Trini had thought that it was to criticise them for not beating the Knasty Knight (what the fuck kinda name is Knasty Knight? Who names this shit?) quickly enough. But it turned out to be far worse.

 

“Rangers. You have done well so far in your fight against Rita. But with the incoming threat of Lord Zedd, your current team is not enough.” Zordon had warned them of Rita’s ‘husband’ Lord Zedd and his empire. And how he had set his sights on Earth.

 

Jason, as always, was the first to speak up. “Zordon, what are we meant to do then? There’s only 5 of us.” “Not anymore Jason. It’s been found.” Alpha 5 chimed in, with what sounded like excitement in his voice.

 

“What’s been found Zordon?” Kim looked at Zordon questioningly, like she wanted to say something else but couldn’t. Like, she knew what was coming. But in a way, they all did. It was just that none of them had wanted it to be true.

 

“The green power coin, Kimberly. It has finally found it’s way to it’s rightful place on your team. It was claimed two days ago, and now it has returned to the ship. This truly is a momentous occasion Rangers. Finally, your team is complete” Zordon actually looked quite proud for once. Not that they knew why he was proud.

 

Trini felt like fainting. Ever since Rita, and learnt that the green power coin was waiting to be claimed, Trini had been having nightmares about a new green ranger. It was the same one every time. All her friends lay dead at their feet, a dagger in one hand with their power coins in the other. All except hers. Then, the ranger attacked, dagger aiming for her heart, the impact only lasting a minute before the dream ended. Despite that, the damage was done.

 

“Trin? You ok?” Trini realised that everyone was looking at her. “Hey crazy girl, you good? We know your feelings on a new ranger.” For once in his life, Zack truly looked concerned. It truly was dark times. “Yeah I’ll be fine. If wall dad over there thinks it’s time, then it’s time. Nothing I can do.”

 

The rangers looked at her sheepishly, like the didn’t believe her. However, they knew better than to take it any further than that. “So, who’s the green ranger? Oh, I hope it’s Adam Park! Or Xander Bly! He’s really cool, I think he’d make a great ranger! Or it could be a girl, maybe - ““Sorry to disappoint, but I’m 100% a guy”.

 

Billy was interrupted by an unknown voice. The rangers turned around to see Tommy Oliver, the new kid in detention. In his short time at Angel Grove, the new kid had become a legend. Standing up for kids being bullied by Colt Wallace, fighting Colt Wallace, replacing Jason on the football field. Everyone knew of Tommy Oliver. But nobody seemed to actually know him.

 

“Rangers, this is the new green ranger, Tommy Oliver. Hopefully, he can be the ranger to restore the image that Rita destroyed”. Kim was the first to make a move, offering a hand for him to shake. “Hi Tommy, I’m Kimberly. Welcome to the team!” Tommy took her hand, and smiled back in a way which made Trini want to bitch slap him into space with Rita.

 

“As you can probably tell, I’m the Pink ranger. Red over there is Jason Scott, all round good guy and leader/dad of the group” “I’m not the dad Kim, we’ve been over this!”, Jason so kindly interrupted. “Shut it Scott! Blue is Billy Cranston, literally the nicest and sweetest guy you will ever meet. Black is the idiot of the group, Zack Taylor. And, last and most definitely not least, Trini Gomez, our resident angry person and Yellow ranger!” Throughout her introductions, Kim started blushing, and as she made eye contact with Tommy multiple times, it kept getting redder and redder. Trini could feel her jealousy rise with each time she spoke. She knew what she was feeling was stupid. Hell, they’ve only just met. But the way she she’s Kim look at him, it just makes things worse.

 

Tommy looked over all of them. He turned back to Kimberly and smiled once more. “It’s nice to meet you guys. I’ve gotta admit, all this shit is weird. But I’ve been chosen for a reason, right? I’ll get used to it. Besides, you seem like a pretty nice girl.” He added a wink to go with the flirtatious remark, and Trini had finally had enough of this. The way he looked at Kim. The way she looked back. The way he spoke to her? Trini couldn’t cope.

 

“I’m sorry guys, I’ve gotta go.” Trini ran out, ignoring the calls for her name. As she leapt out of the Pit, she kept running as she fought back the tears. As she reached her secret yoga spot, she finally broke down. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Couldn’t stop the screams which left her throat. Couldn’t help the thoughts of Kim and Tommy together.

 

The thing was, Trini was in love with Kim. She had been for a while. But, she was too scared to lose her friend to do anything about it. So, she kept her silence. Listened to her talk about which guys she thought were cuter. Listen to her plan dates with other guys. Drove her drunk ass home after a night out. All because she loved her. It was just a shame she didn’t love her back.

 

Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. At first, she elected to ignore it. She kept on crying, thinking of how Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. There was not mistaking the look they gave each other. It was the look Trini had on her face the first time she met Kim in Biology. It was one of admiration for each other. It was a look that screamed, “we’ve just met, but I would do anything just to get one date with you”.

 

Her phone went off again, signalling another text had come in. Once again, she ignored it. After a few more alerts, she gave in. She looked at her phone to see texts had come in from every single ranger. First up was Jason.

 

**_Boy Scout [8:53pm]:_ ** _Trin, you ok?_

**_Boy Scout [8:54pm]:_ ** _Trini?? Whatever’s going on, we can sort it out together. Just pick up please_

Next was Billy. As soon as she saw his name, Trini felt guilty. She knew how Billy felt when she, or any of the rangers, were upset. That feeling just made this a lot harder for her.

 

**_Little Billy Blue [8:55pm]:_ ** _Trini? Why did you run off? Was it because there’s a new ranger? Please text back, I’m worried._

Next was the last person she wanted to talk to. Kim had texted a few times, clearly worried about her. It was a shame she’s the reason that she ran off.

 

**_Princess <3 [8:54pm]:  _ ** _Trini? Why’d you run off?_

**_Princess <3 [9:02pm]:  _ ** _C’mon Trini, please text back. I’m really worried about you. You haven’t run out on us in ages. Why now?_

**_Princess <3 [9:05pm]:  _ ** _Please Trini, where are you?_

**_Princess <3 [9:09pm]:  _ ** _If it’s about Tommy, he’s nothing like Rita. I’ve spoken to him already and he’s nothing like her. He’s also worried too Trini. Just pick up. Please._

So far, Trini had no plans to respond to anyone except Billy (there’s no way she could ignore him, not when he’s always been there for her.) That was until she saw Zack’s message. As soon as she did, she knew that her best friend would understand.

 

**_Shithead [9:03pm]:_ ** _She had the same look, didn’t she?_

Zack had been teasing Trini constantly about her massive undying love for Kim, from ‘planning’ their wedding, to going so far as naming their future children (Kara and Winn Gomez-Hart, by the way.) However, the one time he was serious, he had asked how she knew she was the one. And she told him about the look.

 

Trini typed out a response, and started to move. There was only place she was going tonight before she went home.

 

**_Me [9:05pm]:_ ** _She did. Train car, 5 minutes._

Whenever one of them was sad, they’d meet up at an abandoned train car just outside Zack’s trailer park. There, they would bitch about their feelings to each other, and, more often than not, get drunk.

 

When Trini got there, Zack was already waiting for her. He saw her, and as soon as he reached him, he pulled her in for a bear hug. They stayed there in comfortable silence for 10 minutes. One of the best things about Zack, was that he knew when to talk, and when not to talk. This time was not one for words.

 

She finally spoke up and said something that would continue to break Zack’s heart every time he saw Kim and Tommy together. “I’m too late.”

 

Trini began to cry after saying those words. Whilst nothing had happened yet, Trini knew from the way the looked at each other that Trini had lost. Zack held her as she broke down. It had only taken 10 minutes. 10 minutes for Trini to lose Kim to him.

 

Trini knew that it would only be a matter of time before Kim and Tommy acted on their looks and got together. And when they did, Trini would be broken beyond repair.

 

 

_Two years later_

As much as Trini hated to admit it, they wouldn’t have survived without Tommy. Lord Zedd was 10 times more powerful than they first thought. After their first battle, things looked bleak for the Rangers. He had taken them all out within a matter of minutes, laughing and mocking them the entire time. However, he did not take into account that Tommy would unlock his own Zord. The Dragonzord was as powerful as the megazord on its own, and once combined with the megazord, the Rangers felt damn near unstoppable. They destroyed Zedd, and celebrated into the next week. However, what came next would make the entire feeling of victory obsolete for Trini.

About one month after the battle against Zedd, Kim announced that her and Tommy were dating. And, despite how much she wanted to run, she stayed. She congratulated them, pretended to be happy for them. She watched his arm sling around her at every available opportunity. A kiss after every sparring session. Holding hands wherever they went. It hurt, so much, but she stayed through it all. All because she couldn’t lose her best friend.

 

And now, two years after the new green ranger had joined their team, they were being betrayed. It had turned out that, this entire time, Tommy was an agent of Rita’s. Infiltrating their team, building their trust and destroying them from within. But, apparently, he also managed to turn Kim.

 

The command centre was gone. Zordon and Alpha were dead. Tommy had snuck a bomb into the centre one day and, suddenly, their mentors were gone. Tommy had also taken out their Zords, using Billy’s idea for an EMP against them. And, in perhaps the worst thing that could have happened, he had managed to put Kimberly under his influence, using her to attack the team.

 

This war between the former friends had taken its toll on the city. Tommy had access to putties, so the devastation throughout the town was massive. They tried their best to contain the damage, but with the team two men down, and their Zords out of commission, there was very little they could do. But now, the final showdown had arrived.

 

It was Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini versus Tommy and Kim. It was a fight no one had wanted. The public couldn’t believe it. Their protectors, the mighty Power Rangers, were fighting each other, causing more damage then any monster ever could.

 

The battle was long, and it took its toll. Everyone was injured in some shape or form. Jason had taken a bad hit to his leg early in the fight, leaving him out of the fight. Kim had taken out Zack with an arrow to the shoulder, before breaking most of his ribs with kick after kick after kick before he finally gave up. Billy and Tommy had both taken each other out, Tommy beating Billy to near death before Billy set off a type of grenade he had been working on. It knocked Tommy out, disrupting his connection to the morphing grid, before Billy passed out due to his wounds. This left just Trini and Kim.

 

The former best friends stood in front of the Krispy Kreme, with Trini guarding the door. Their armour had long disappeared, the two rangers too tired to keep their connection to the morphing grid. “Kim please! Come back to us! This isn’t you, Rita and Tommy have influenced your mind, this isn’t what you want.” Kim just laughs at her, further breaking Trini’s heart. “And what makes you think that you know what I want? Rita offered me what she once offered you. And with Tommy beside me, how could I resist the chance to rule this world?”

 

“This isn’t who you are! You’re not some follower of an evil space witch, you’re Kimberly Ann Hart! You’re the Pink ranger!” For a second, Kim looked conflicted. That soon faded as Kim smirked. “And why can’t I be all three? Well, my name is still Kimberly, and I’m clearly still the Pink ranger. And just because I now have an empress to bow before, that doesn’t overrule who I am. I mean, attacking a girl about her identity, that’s low coming from you Trini.”

 

Trini knew what Kim was doing. She was trying to break her down. Make her stop fighting. Maybe even turn her to her side. But Trini wouldn’t fall for that. She knew it wasn’t Kim speaking. And she would fight to save the girl she loved until the day she died.

 

“Ok Trini. Clearly, we’re at a stalemate here. I’m not getting past, you’re not getting rid of me. How about this. Either you give me the crystal? Or I kill all your friends, starting with Zack. I know how much you care for him” Kim threatened Trini with fire in her eyes. She was serious about this. To anyone else, Kim would be a lost cause. But not to Trini.

 

“NO! I... I have a better deal. If you’re so sure about following Rita, then kill me. Kill me, take Tommy and try for the crystal another day. But on no circumstances, do you hurt OUR friends. If you even touch them, not even my love for you will stop me from breaking every bone in your body.” At the word love, Trini saw Kim falter. Her posture dropped, revealing a broken Kim. Her faced showed someone who had been fighting a losing battle for months. But all too soon, the old Kim was gone.

 

Kim smirked and started to move towards Trini. “That’s a tempting offer Trini. I mean, yeah, we won’t get the Zeo crystal today. But the chance to kill a ranger and leave them three men down? We’d be guaranteed victory. But what makes you think I won’t just kill your friends after I kill you?” Trini thinks she sees an opening, and goes for it.

 

“Because the Kimberly Hart I know? The Kimberly Hart I am so desperately in love with? She wouldn’t be able to hurt her friends. Hurt her family.” Once again, Kim faltered, except this time she took a little bit longer to regain herself. “In case you haven’t noticed? I’ve already beaten two rangers close to death? I’m pretty sure I can finish the job.”

 

“Kim, I’m giving you one last warning. Either kill me now, or come back to me. Otherwise, I will end this myself.” Kim was now directly in front of Trini. She morphed an arrow into her hand and put the tip against Trini’s chest. “It’s your move Princess.” At the nickname, Kim almost drops the arrow. Her expression changes completely. “Tr… Trini?” Trini did it. She got through to her. She really wanted to cry right now.

 

Before Trini could say anything, Kim pushed the arrow through her chest. She smirked at her, watched as all the colour drained from Trini’s face. “Any last words Trini? Or, is the blood you’re going to be choking on soon preventing you from speaking?” She removed the arrow and stabbed her again, before doing it again, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

 

Trini had heard screams. She rolled her eyes to see that Zack and Jason had regained consciousness. She turned her head, mouthed to her friends “I’m sorry” before turning back to Kim. Without her noticing, Trini had morphed a dagger into her hand. With all of her available strength, she thrusts the dagger into Kim’s abdomen, before removing the blade, which will leave her to bleed out.

 

Kim let out a silent gasp once she had been stabbed. Now, what was once a cold, heartless expression, was now one filled with pain and sorrow and remorse. The spell was lifted the only way it could be. If they were to die, at least they would die together.

 

Trini put her hand to Kim’s face, and moved in for a kiss. Kim’s lips on her own was the best feeling she had ever experienced. The softness of the kiss, the way Kim had returned it, she had hoped this feeling would last forever. But, things needed to be said before their time was up. So, reluctantly, she pulled away.

 

Tears were now rolling down both their faces. The boys had woken Billy up and limped over to them. By that time, they had both collapsed in each other’s arms, lying in their own blood on the ground. They couldn’t stop the sobs from leaving. What happened next would be forever written down in the history of cliché’s. She found strength in her to address each one of the rangers before her. She was able to have her final goodbye. And it appeared Kim did as well.

 

“I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this. Tommy… he” Jason cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok Kim. We know it wasn’t you. We still love you. We always will”. Trini spoke next, her voice never going above a whisper. “Jason, finish this fight. Kill that fucker Tommy. And make sure our coins aren’t passed down to anyone cooler than us. We have reputations to uphold boy scout.” They all laughed at that, as if the events of the previous two weeks hadn’t occurred. Jason replied in a sarcastic manner, which came with it a lot of love and respect for his fallen friend. “Sure thing boss.”

 

But soon after, sombre expressions returned. Trini turned to Billy, and her heart broke for the 10th time that day as she saw the tears roll down his face. “Trini, everything’s going to be ok. Dying’s not that bad. Once it’s done, you won’t feel a thing. I know because I’ve died.” Turning to Jason and Zack, he asked “Is this what you guys felt like when I died? Because I don’t like this.” “Hey, Bill. It’ll be fine. You’ll forget me and move on with your life. You all will. But wherever I am, I’ll look out for you buddy.” Billy let out a sob and grasped Trini’s hand. “I don’t think I could ever forget you Trini Gomez.” Trini smiled as hard as she could and replied. “Nor I you, Billy Cranston.”

 

Trini then turned to Zack, to see that he couldn’t even look at her. “Hey, shithead. Look at me, please.” He slowly turned his head, the blood dried on his face, and started to cry. “You’re an idiot crazy girl, a fucking idiot. Why would you do that?” He knew the answer however. He just wanted Trini to say it and Kim to hear it. “Because I love her. And I’d do it all again for her.” Zack smiled, before moving his lips to Trini’s hand. “See you later crazy girl.” Trini smiled “Catch you later, homeboy.”

 

The boys, having finished their goodbyes to Kim, moved back to give them room. They had said goodbye to them. It was now time for them to say goodbye to each other. Using the last of her strength, Kim crawled over to Trini, letting her hold her as they both slowly bled out. “Trini, I… I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry for everything. This is all on me.”

 

Trini smiled, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “It’s not your fault Kim. It never could be. Why? Because I love you Kimberly Ann Hart. And nothing you do will ever change that.” Kim smiled once more and said, “After all the bad choices I’ve made these past years, I’m glad I made one good one at the very end.”

 

Trini smiled softly. Knowing her last breath was near, she found the strength to muster up one last confession of love. “I love you Kim, my princess.” With that said, she allowed death to win. Her face became motionless, her body limp, and finally, she was at peace.

 

Kimberly was not long behind her, with her last breath, she turned to the guys, who were all emotionally distraught. With Trini in her arms, she whispered to the guys, “See you around losers.” Turning to Trini, and, for the first and last time in her life, she whispered, “I love you too Trini Gomez”. And with that, death took hold of Kim.

 

The remaining rangers never really moved on from their deaths. It wasn’t made any easier when their replacements were introduced. Aisha Campbell and Kat Hillard knew the history of the shoes they were filling. They knew how important it was to honour them correctly. With them, they were able to defeat Rita once and for all, and get their revenge on Tommy.

 

Not long after, Jason, Billy and Zack surrendered their coins, and their powers. Whilst they believed that both Kat and Aisha were both worthy of being rangers, they felt that they had no place on the team without their two main girls. So they saw the power passed on to three new teenagers, and began their new lives, where they would honour the memory of the two best people they had ever known.

 

As for Trini and Kim? They got their chance at happiness in the end. Their connection with the morphing grid meant that their souls were transferred to it once they died. They were able to spend an eternity together now. And they weren’t going to waste a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that just happened.
> 
> I know none of it probably doesn't make sense, and I probably went overboard with the goodbyes. Shit, I'm not even happy with the ending. But still, I had this idea and here it is. 
> 
> All kudos and comments are welcome, and criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm trying to be a better writer and I need all the advice I can get.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
